Breaking Crane
by JODEA
Summary: Scarecrow's back story. There are two things that can happen when you break someone's mentality. 1They go into submission. 2They go insane and break you.


"Damn..." the swear hissed passed Jonathan's lips into the muggy air. He stared spitefully as the monsterous yellow vehicle that should've been taking him to school roared past without a second glance his way. "I'm right here!" he called out after the bus though he knew it was futile. The blue-eyed young man let out a frustrated sigh and began the ten minute trek through the small suburban town to his school. _What a wonderful way to start off the day. _he thought as he trudged through the stifling heat of a blooming summer.

Jonathan Crane was a gangly seventeen year-old with dark wavy locks and wire framed glasses. At first glance one would automatically group him as a nerd, or some other lower social class label. This assessment would be partially correct. He was like most "nerds" fantastically brilliant and had been constantly picked on since childhood. He had even been given the alias "scarecrow" by his tormentors because of his lean build. However Jonathan's personality was far more strange than that of a stereotypical "nerd." His unusual quietness and cold eyes held a certain edge that made one feel uneasy around him, which explained why even the lower social classes avoided him. He also had a bizzare confidence that seemed to be unfazed no matter what the situation. On one occasion he had gotten beaten up and shoved into a locker by a classmate then afterwards walked off as if nothing of any significance had happened. Most of his peers found him to be severely creepy while the rest found him to be the perfect target for their small town boredom.

Crane paused along the sun drenched road as he contemplated all of this. Why was it that people always chose him as their main victim? He had never quite figured it out. Normally children were picked on for sheer entertainment purposes sort of like when he used to throw pebbles at crows to make them scatter. It was just something to serve as amusement. With him this hardly made sense though due to the fact that he hardly reacted enough to give them any type of satisfaction. Another reason harassment was dealt out due to the need for money though this didn't seem to be the case either considering he never had more than a few bucks on him. Yet since his early school years he had always been unduely picked on despite the lack of motive. Maybe they were trying to gradually break him down, though it seemed a bit over ambitious for such twits. Still it was the only solution that he had. What else could it be?

Suddenly as if attracted by his thoughts a sports car driven by one of his schoolmates came speeding up the road. The small vehicle was wracked with the thumping beat of a random song as it slowed to a halt next to Jonathan. The window rolled down and a young red headed man resembling a sculpture of Apollo peered up at him with a charming grin.

"Hey man you need a lift?" he stated with a slight glance to the driver. Crane cast them an icy stare as he worked out the different possible scenarios for how this would end. Non sounded pleasant.

"I'm fine." he said shortly as he plodded on.

The car followed in pursuit as the young men continued to offer Jothathan a ride. "C'mon it's like a mile and a half to the school. And I mean it's no problem, is it Jay?"

The owner of the car nodded and smiled. "None at all Steve."

Jonathan stopped suddenly causing Jay to break short. Recovering from the lurch forward both young men stared up at his pair of pale blue eyes. "Do you think I'm stupid?" he asked calmly. "Do you really think my mental condition is so poor that I'm going to waltz right into your car without considering how completely odd it is that you're offering ME a ride? Or perhaps you think I'm a masochist?" Crane cocked his head in curiousity. "Either way you're terriblely mistaken so I think I'll walk. Thank you."

Steve and Jay paused as to process the larger words, gave up, then glanced at each other and smirked. "Oh but we insist Scarecrow." Steve said deviously."We couldn't let you walk all that way." Just then the back door flung open revealing a third passenger that appeared to be the human incarnate of a bull moose. Without any hesitation he grabbed Jonathan's arm and yanked him into the car.

The thin young man thrashed violently. "Let me out!" he cried deperately as a thick arm wrapped around his neck. Laughter filled the car as the third man shut the door and Jay punched the gas leaving all hope of escape in the dust.

After a few minutes Crane stopped fighting his captor and sat stock still as his mind worked through the situation. _What do they want? Why are they going out of their way like this to torment me? It doesn't make sense-_ Crane's thoughts were suddenly disrupted by the lack of air going to his lungs. He gagged pulled at the python-like choke hold away from his throat.

"Hey ya little freak! Quit staring like that! Did you even hear what I said?" Steve yelled as he sat twisted in his seat glaring at his prisoner. Jonathan shrugged as best he could. "Weird little bastard. I said we've decided to take you on a field trip today instead of going to school. We feel it'll be more educational." Jay snickered from the driver's seat. Steve waited for a reaction from the skinny young man but was only rewarded with an empty expression. Not even a blink. "Yo you even awake Scarecrow?" he shouted as he smacked Jonathan's head. The captive teen's mouth twitched into a fleeting sneer and his calm gaze became more focused. For a moment Steve was sure he was going to say something but he didn't. He simply remained silent and gazed at him with those heartless eyes. "Freak..." he muttered as he turned back around.

A few minutes passed and the landscape slowly began shifting from suburban to very rural. Vast crop fields boardered either side of the street giving the the road a sort of unnerving emptiness. The rising sun pulsed heat waves throughout the crops making the entire landscape seem almost hallucinagenic. Jonathan sat staring out into the desolate scene with growing concern. Where were they taking him?

Finally Jay made a sharp turn into one of the fields heading straight for an odd figure looming in the distance. Crane's eyes widened slightly as he quickly put two and two together. The limp sillouhette belonged to a scarecrow and if his assumption was right then he'd soon be taking over its post. Jonathan's mind raced for a solution, an escape, anything but despite his brilliance nothing logically possible came to mind. Without realizing it panic was seeping into his mind like radioactive poison. No one would find him if they left him out here... he'd be trapped until they came back for him...if they came back for him at all.

Steve glanced into the rearview mirror and smirked partially out of amusement and partially out of relief. He didn't know why but seeing Crane's terrified expression relaxed him. Up until that point his victim had barely flinched but now it was painfully obvious that there was emotion beneath his serene fascad. This made things far more easy.

The car stopped a few yards from the lifeless guardian. Simultaneously the doors opened as the four young men exited the vehicle and headed to the clearing surrounding the scarecrow. The brute still clinging to Jonathan's neck dragged him to face Steve as Jay tore down the poorly stitched rag doll from its pole.

Steve smile faded when he saw that Jonathan's look of fear had switched back into it's calm default mode. Irritated by this he didn't hesitate as he sent his fist into his captive's mouth. "I assume from that look you had on earlier you've already figured what we're planning to do to you." Jonathan stared up through his dark locks and nodded. "So tell me, before I rip into that scrawney little body of yours, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Steve shouted as he launched another punch into his face knocking off his glasses. "Are you possesed or something! Do you think your better than the rest of us? What is it!"

The coppery tang of blood filled Jonathan's mouth and he quickly spit before the next hit landed. Apparently the questions were meant to be rhetorical because Steve wasn't stopping. The blows landed in a rhythmic pattern as if the violent young man was doing a tae-bo workout. Crane caught onto the beat and began attempting to dodge but it was terribly unsuccessful. After all movement becomes seriously impared when one has a 200 pound individual holding on to you.

Meanwhile Jay had managed to loosen the support beams from the earth and had them laying in wait for their new bearer. The whole idea had been spur of the moment even though Steve had always joked about doing something like this. Jay had never thought he would actually go through with it though, yet here they were preparing Crane for his psuedo crusifixtion. A sickening twinge crept along his stomach as he watched Jonathan drop to his knees allowing an easy kick to the head. Part of the feeling was disgust and mild pity but there was something else to it. A third sensation he couldn't pinpoint. Whatever it was that something cancelled out the first two emotions in a heartbeat and justified his actions as he strapped Jonathan's limp body to the poles.

"Hurry up Byran! I want to get out of here, NOW." Steve called to the stocky young man who had been holding Jonathan down before. Byran was steadying the newly adorned beams with extra dirt and rocks so the beaten teen didn't tip over while they were away. Not that Jonathan would've been conscious enough to feel it if he did.

Without so much as a glance back the heavy set boy hurried off to the waiting car and in an instant the vehicle tore back through the field in a cloud of dust.

Jonathan drifted in and out of conciousness for over an hour and a half. It was as if his mind was trapped in a relentless game of tug-o-war between two out of focus realities. Black shapes shifted against a glowing yellow back drop and faint suggestions of pain weaved through his body. Everytime he tried to grasp either of these things though he lost his concentration and slipped back into the hazy in between world.

"CAW! AW! AW! AW!"

Finally something slightly tangible invaded the thick fog that gripped his brain. At first it was welcome. Whatever it was as quickly ripping through the illusionary mist and filling it with a brilliant light that felt real and warm. As he regained conciousness though the intensity became completely unbearable. The fleeting whispers of pain were now developing into full blown agony as the blinding light tore through his subconscious like a rabid animal. Jonathan groaned as his ice blue eyes were deemed useless by the late morning sun. Suddenly being knocked out seemed much more comforting.

"CAW! AW! AW! AWWW!"

The screeching noise drilled holes into his already sore skull. Jonathan's stiffened neck popped as he slowly tilted his head back to see the source of the noise. Squinting slightly he stared at eye level with a flock of crows who had found his outstretched arms a suitable perch. He tried to move his extremities to no avail. The ropes had been wrapped so tight they had long since ceased blood flow to his arms. Further attempts to move wound up either causing too much pain or making the wooden frame he was attatched to tilt dangerously.

Crane searched the empty expanse in hopeless desperation, but he could barely even see the road. "H-help..." he rasped quietly. His mouth felt like someone had stuffed cotton balls in it and his throat was aching from dehydration. He tried calling out again but decided it was doing more harm than good. Even the simple task of breathing was rife with pain. Screaming would be torture.Without his ability to move or scream he was left with no prominant solution except perhaps gnawing his arms off which he wasn't planning on doing.

Seeing as there was nothing to do he slowly he began gathering his thoughts. He was alone. Completely devoid of human presence. He was by himself in the middle of nowhere hanging like Christ in a huge deserted field with a small cluster of birds. He grasped this. He understood and accepted this. In fact he was hardly even surprised by it. Understanding the situation wasn't the issue. The issue was and remained that his tormentors lacked a decent motive. It was obvious they didn't enjoy being near him, Byran had he not been instructed to do otherwise would've kept his distance like he normally did. Like everyone normally did. It was as if he were covered in some lethal toxin.

...A flicker of a thought passed through Crane's mind but was immediately dismissed...

Why was it that they always chose him as their target? He was just one in hudreds of "less popluar" teens, so why was it always him?

...The thought flared up again and was once again distinguished...

What made them feel the need to constantly keep him in check? To keep him down like he was some sort of threat to them. Like he was in some way dangerous...

_...No way...They couldn't be...Could they?... It doesn't make sense... but it would explain their behavior...it may not add up but I think..._

"...They're afraid of me..." he whispered hoarsely.

The crows on either side on him rustled their feathers anxiously as if they knew the significance of this epiphany. One bird let out a violent shriek and in a maelstrom of feathers they deserted their perch leaving Crane with his startled realization.

"They're scared...why didn't I see that before...Humans always beat down what they fear the most. This is most...intriguing." The gears in his head were working at full speed now. If this theory was correct, if they were truly frightenned of him then he could exploit this to no end. No...there would be an end. Their end. The only issues were getting down and putting together a plan and with this novel idea spurring his thoughts he was bound to come up with something.

"I swear if he's dead man I am SO blaming you for this." Jay growled at the young red-head as he drove through the fields.

Steve shrugged nonchalantly as he stared out the window. "Who gives a rat's ass if he is. Just one less psychopath as far as I'm concerned."

"Well I'm concerned about spending my future in an orange jumpsuit with Gotham Maximum Security Prison written on it. Not to mention the fact that Crane'd probably haunt our asses till we died ourselves."

"How long did you guys have him up there?" a recent addition to the group named Collin piped up.

"Thirteen and a half fucking hours!" Jay shouted in response though the animosity was directed towards Steve.

"Holy mother! That's almost half a day!" Collin stated.

"Actually it's over half a day, you idiot." Steve muttered disdainfully. He had been hearing Jay's reprimands all day and wasn't in the mood to hear more.

Still Collin continued "Even worse, man. He's probably dehydrated and aching like crazy. I mean what if he got heat stroke or some animal got at him or-"

"Will you SHUT UP!" Steve finally snapped. "I'm so sick of you all acting like that weird sonuva bitch needs your pity! The kid has like no soul! I swear if you gave that him an M16 he'd blow all of us to kingdom come without blinking just like those Collumbine kids did! He has to learn his place. He's lower than us and he's-"

"Gone..." Byran interupted from the back seat. The other three occupants of the car were struck silent by that one word. As they stared out of their windows the stocky young man's observation was confirmed. The sillouhette of an empty cross rose in a looming fashion in the distance. Jay instantly hit the breaks. In a matter of seconds the quartet was rushing from the car weilding flashlights.

Collin arrived first "Uh...ah...g-guys!" he stammered nervously "H-how hard d-did you hit this guy?"

"What are you talking about?" Steve demanded but was given the answer when he slipped and crashed to the ground. Drenched by what he had slid on he raised his hand into the beam of light. His eyes widened as thick rivers of dull red ran down his arm. "H-holy FUCK!" he shrieked as he scrambled from the scene.

Jay and Byran finally caught up and stared motified at the blood covered landscape. "What happened!" Jay cried out as images of prison flashed in his mind.

"How the hell should I know!" Steve said on the verge of panic.

"Ah god it's all over." Byran cringed as he glanced down at his blood soaked shoes.

"It looks like something got at him...something big." Collin muttered nevously. "Yo I can't get in trouble for this can I? I mean I just got h-here right?"

Steve was about to yell at him when a sudden movement caught their attention. "Wh-who's there?...Jonathan?" Steve called out. Silence followed until another rustle caught their attention. "Who's there!" he questioned louder.

"Who in the world am I? Ah, that's the great puzzle."a hissing voice emanated from the darkness.

The young men shifted slowly towards the center of the clearing trying to avoid the more concentrated areas of gore. "Who are you and what did you do with Crane!" Jay blurted out hysterically. He was getting the crawling feeling in his stomach again though now he clearly identified the third sensation that made it up as terror.

"Why should I tell you anything? You look like a stupid lot and good information is often wasted on stupid people." The voice retorted wryly. The enigmatic voice was clearly enjoying itself. "Though I must say for one in such a poor condition he screamed a great deal."

"What did you do to him!" Jay said, his desperation utterly obvious. He then turned to face Steve giving him the most enraged glare he could manage "Are you happy! This was YOUR idea you asshole! You wanted the little freak dead and now he is! This is YOUR FAULT!" Jay screamed at the red-head whose eyes had steadily grown to the size of dish plates. Jay thought this was from his violent rant but as he looked at his pupils he realized Steve's gaze was directed behind him. Jay spun back around just in time to watch a massive scythe blade held by a shadowy figure come down on his head.

"Off with his head I say! You're ALL guilty in MY court!" The voice stated as its body disappeared once again.

Steve gaped as his friend's corpse fell to the ground with a thud. Jay's neck was half way severed but it was

more than enough for an instantaeous death. Behind him Collin stood swearing and crying unsure whether to try and run to the car or stay put. Byran on the other hand was examining the ground with a strange curiosty.  
Finally after a few minutes to let it all sink in Steve screamed "You Bastard! You fucking asshole, I'll kill you! Jay was my best friend! I swear I'll kill you!"A mild chuckle wafted through the night air as Steve looked aroung furiously. His searching was suddenly interupted though by a slight tug on his arm. He spun around viciously to face. Byran who had a worried look on his face. "What!" he roared.

"St-steve...this stuff I don't th-think it's blood...and the scarecrow it's head is..." Byran stammered.

"What is it? Spit it out!" Steve growled impatiently. The answer was promptly interrupted though by Collin's shrieks, but by the time both boys had looked over he was on the ground twitching sporadically. "Oh hell! Collin!" Steve cried as he raced over to the body and dropped to the ground. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Byran! get over here I think he's still a-" he paused. Byran's heavy carcass hit the floor with a whump. In his place stood a skinny sillouhette with an unpleasant weapon.

"One two, One two! And through and through, His vorpal blade went snicker-snack! He left him dead, And with his head went gallumphing back!" the figure sang giddily. Steve was dumbstruck as he realized the killer was wearing the scarecrow's burlap head like a mask. Slowly he advanced on him humming as he carried the bloody scythe on his shoulders. Stopping a few feet from Steve he sighed with a certain satisfation "You know normally I loathe quick nasty deaths. Speed and gore never suited me much. But really I don't have the time right now...You see you're very late. You took much longer to get here than I planned, but no matter. It still works I suppose. Though I may be on the suspect list a little longer than I'd like I'll still be free in the end."

This all computed in Steve's mind two seconds before the figure pulled off the burlap mask. "CRANE!" he shrieked.

The slender boy smiled and leaned straight into Steve's face. "Come now, did it really take you THAT long to figure it out? You're terribly slow you know that?" he snickered. Cold heartless eyes gazed passively at the awed boy sending shivers up his spine. It was just like his nightmares had been ever since grade school. Jonathan Crane staring with those wild blue eyes right into his soul. Crane's smile widened to chesire cat proportions as he watched Steve's face become more and more terrified.

The mortified young man sat dazed for a moment mulling over the last few minutes. Crane had killed three of his friends. He'd somehow gotten down and waited for them then slaughtered them like it was nothing, and now he was walking off in a casual stroll like all was right in the world.

"H-how?..." he muttered. Crane looked over his shoulder with mild interest. "How can you do all this and walk off like you've done nothing!" All at once the red head charged at him with a rabid ferocity.

"Keep your temper." Jonathan smirked as he swung the blade across his attacker's stomach sending him to his knees. "I'm very late but I suppose I have a few moments to enlighten you before I leave you to die." He said crouching down to Steve's eye level. He carefully pulled up his sleeves showing the bleeding young man his arms. Sore looking vertical lines ran up and down from his wrist to his shoulder. "It took me a while and I almost tipped over but I managed to dislocate my shoulder. Didn't hurt much at the time though considering I had almost no circulation anyway." he gently pulled down his sleeves once more and stood up. "After that I got down, I passed out for about an hour, then managed to get to the barn we passed on the way up here, grabbed this lovely piece of equipment," he waved the scythe " a lighter, oh and these cans of interesting red liquid I found next to an old tractor with "fammable" written on them."

"Oh god...no." Steve rasped hoarsely as Crane pulled the second to last item out of his pocket and grinned. In less than a second everything including Steve was engulfed in flames. His hollow screams were drowned out by the roaring flames that were eating every last shred of evidence.

"Boo." Jonathan hissed softly as he turned and left.


End file.
